Bad Romance
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Kakashi saw Sasuke die and the pain won't go away, no matter what he does so he turns to self harming but what happens when he decide's to end it all. Can anyone save him? a KakaSasu One Shot


**This is a One Shot. It's all KakaSasu so if you don't like the pairing then i don't think you should read it. Anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

_

_Kakashi couldn't help but grin as an ecstatic Sasuke came running towards him. He couldn't see anything apart from Sasuke but in the end, that's all he wanted, all he needed. _

_He was tackled to the ground as the boy hugged him, both laughing, both happy._

_"I love you Kakashi." Smiled Sasuke as he breathed in The older man's sweet scent._

_Kakashi smiled under his mask and sat up causing the ball to fall off him and hit his head._

_"Owwww." He pouted rubbing his head and looking up at Kakashi with pleading eyes._

_Kakashi laughed and leaned down to kiss the boys head. When he leaned back, the sixteen year old was still pouting._

_"What's the matter." He asked, his smile fading._

_"Where's my kiss?" _

_Kakashi laughed again as he kissed the boy passionately on the lips. The boy was sooo cute. _

_Suddenly Sasuke pulled back and stood up. His eyes becoming emotionless and empty as he glared at the older man."It was your fault."_

_Kakashi broke out of his daze and stood up as well."What do you mean?" He whispered, his voice full of hurt._

_"You killed me Kakashi."_

_"What?"_

_Sasuke smiled manically as he stepped towards the copy cat ninja, their bodies just inched apart. Kakashi couldn't move as the teenager leaned in towards his ear."I am going to enjoy this."_

_He drew his sword and Kakashi gasped. He tried to move but he was paralized."Sasuke... Please..."_

_"Im not sorry Kakashi."_

_As the sword was plunged into his chest and straight into his heart, he whispered."I love you." _

_

* * *

_

Kakashi gasped for breath and sat up, sweat covering his hole body. It was just a nightmare, a horrible, painful nightmare. He sighed and slipped out of the bed. It was the same nightmare he had every night. He knew what it meant, ever since Sasuke died, he had been having that same dream. He should of told the boy that he loved him, but now he was dead and nothing could bring him back.

His breathing eventually became even as he rested against the window. Why? Why Sasuke? He was loyal, calm, kind (in his own way) and brave. God he was more then brave, he was a hero. He died fighting Danzo, that old bastered took Sasuke into the darkness with him!

Kakashi didn't know that tears were falling from his eyes, he was focusing on the statue in the middle of the town square. He had demanded that Konoha should build a statue of Sasuke because he was a hero, not a villan and he wanted people to remember the young Uchiha as someone who saved the village and brought peace to the world, not someone who betrayed their village in search for more power!

He had tried everything to get rid of the heart throbbing pain in his chest. He had made sure everyone knew that Sasuke was a hero, he paid for a book to be published about him and all of his achievements, he demanded a statue was made of him, that all the kids were taught about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke, he even told everyone about Itachi, that he was a kind person, but nothing would get rid of the pain!

So he decided to self harm, and it helped, it helped a lot.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboard. He got out a small, sharp knife and sighed. Sasuke wouldn't approve of this but he wasn't strong enough to stop, it was like an addiction that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop.

He slowly lifted up the sleeve of his left arm and put the knife to his skin. Maybe if he did it deep enough, his pain would stop altogether, all his worried would be gone and he would be free. A gasp escaped him as blood started seeping through, a little further and...

"Stop Kakashi." came a deep husky voice from the doorway.

Kakashi instantly dropped the knife, the blood loss making him a little woozy. He must be hearing things. The masked ninja looked down at his bloody arm, everything started to sink in. He had just cut himself and he liked it. He could already feel his pain easing and he couldn't help but smile. As he looked up to see his reflection in the mirror, his head started to pound and his vision became blurry, everything started to spin and he lost his balance tumbling backwards. He shut his eyes ready for the impact but a pair of strong arms caught him just in time. He tried to open his eyes to see the person holding him, but he was much too weak, all Kakashi heard before he fell into Unconsciousness was."What have you done?"

* * *

Kakashi groaned, the pain in his head had eased, but the pain in his arm was agony. He slowly opened his eyes, the room had little light for which he was grateful for. He realized he was in his bed. his arm was bandaged up. Confused he sat up and stared at his arm, everything came rushing back to him and he gasped. The pain, slitting his wrists, blurry vision and somebody catching him as he fell. The copy cat ninja quickly put up his guard as he looked around his room, catching the gaze of his savior? The shadowed figure was sitting in a chair reading one of his icha icha paradise books.

Well at least the stranger had good taste. Kakashi mentally chuckled."Who are you?" He asked, sliding out of his bed, holding the bedside table for support.

"Ouch! I'm hurt." Chuckled the stranger.

_Ok... Not the answer i was looking for._"Why did you help me?"

The stranger sighed and set down the Icha Icha Paradise."Because... I caused this."

"What?"

"Kakashi. Because of me... Your hurting."

Kakashi's eyes widened, his mouth became dry as the next word fell out."S-sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as he stood up, slowly he walked towards the older man. Kakashi gasped as he took a few steps back, causing him to fall on the bed. He tried to get up but he was pinned down by his wrists as the younger ninja leaned over him, their hole bodies touching.

"But... Yo... Your d-dead?!" He whispered not believing his eyes. Sasuke was in front of him, their faces inches apart. How could he be here!? He saw the him die! There was a huge explosion which penetrated surrounding buildings, including Sasuke and Danzo. That was Danzo's final attack so... he should be dead!

"I ran... i saw the hand signs Danzo was making so i ran."

"But we didn't see you run! I didn't see you run!!!" Kakashi's hole body shook as he shouted in Sasuke's face, tears falling rapidly down his face.

The boys face softened a little but soon returned to it's emotionless mask."I have increased in speed over the past three years Kakashi, i used the last of my chakra to escape... i collapsed as soon as i way far enough from the village, these two people rescued me, they helped me heal through the six months."

"So... you've been alive all this time?"

"Yep."

"And i've had to live with this pain in my chest for six months!?"

"Kaka-"

"You selfish Bastard!"

Kakashi started to struggle against the boys grip it only caused sasuke to tighten it even more."So how come everyone was able to move on apart from you Kakashi."

This caught him off gaurd."I..."

"Tell me." Demanded Sasuke moving his face even closer, Kakashi could feel the boys breath against his face. He blushed a little realizing the position they were in.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because i can't!"

"Why?"

Kakashi growled as Sasuke smirked, He forgot how annoying this boy was!

"Stop it!"

"Why!"

"Because i said!"

"Why?"

"Stop it!!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!"

Kakashi turned away, not daring to see the handsome boys face as it turned into disgust, the boys beautiful Onyx eyes probably show hatred and pity. _He probably thinks im weak for having such emotions._

Sasuke lifted himself off of the copy cat ninja, stunned by his sudden outburst. Why hadn't he seen it before. the looks he gave him when he was still a leaf ninja, the accidental touches, the special attention... everything made Sasuke wonder why he had never noticed.

"Im sorry Kakashi." He whispered,bowing his head.

Kakashi lifted himself up into a sitting position, his eyes were full of saddness and hurt. This was just like his nightmare, except this was reality."You... P-probably... H-hate... me."

Sasuke heart pained at how vunerable Kakashi sounded."It's not that... i can't love Kakashi." And with that, he puffed away.

Kakashi couldn't hold the pain back any longer and sobbed into his pillar, Why? Why does everyone he loves, die or run away... Why?

* * *

**Was it good? I am thinking of doing a sequel but im not sure? please review and tell me if you want one or not :)**


End file.
